1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector, and in particular to a circuit board type connector. In the connector, a circuit board replaces wires or cables to transmit signals.
2. The Prior Arts
Generally, connectors are connecting components and their accessories for transmitting electronic signals and connecting power. The connectors are the connection among the signals. The qualities of the connectors not only affect the reliability of transmitting the currents and the signals, but also affect the operation quality of the whole electronic instruments.
The connectors used in computers are usually classified into two categories: I/O (Input/Output) and Interconnection. The I/O connector transmits signals between the computer main system and peripheral equipments, such as a mouse, a monitor, a keyboard, a printer, and a plotter. The I/O connector may also transmit signals between the computer main system and network systems. The I/O connectors include a circular connector, a rectangular connector, a coaxial connector, etc. The Interconnection connector is used in the main computer system and peripheral equipments, which provides signal connection in the installation of electronic components or between modules in the systems. The Interconnection connectors include an integrated circuit socket, a board edge connector, a flat cable, etc.
A conventional connector uses wires or cables to transmit signals. When the wires or cables are electrically connected to the connector, the wires have to be soldered to the terminals. It needs to solder the wires on by one, so it is time consuming to manufacture a channel cable. It also needs to keep spacing between soldering points, and thus it is hard to increase the wire density.
At present, some technical features, such as a display card, solve the problems mentioned above. Signals are transmitted via circuits on a circuit board instead of wires or cables. When the circuit board is inserted into a slot, such as a PCI slot, the circuit board still cannot work as a connector to transmit signals between two ends due to lacking of a supplementary fixture device. If there is no reliable fixture device, the circuit board is easy to get loose from the slot or the connection mount under pulling or impact on the circuit board. It leads to failure of the whole electronic device.